Errand of Mercy (épisode)
Les tensions montent entre l'Empire klingon et la Fédération. La planète Organia revêt une importance stratégique pour les 2 camps qui se la disputent, alors que ses habitants d'apparence primitive semblent ne pas s'inquiéter de la situation. Résumé Agissant sur ordres codés, l'Enterprise fait route vers Organia, une planète paisible. Les négociations avec l'Empire klingon sont au bord de la rupture, et Organia est la seule planète de la classe M dans le secteur contesté. Elle représente donc un avantage stratégique majeur en cas de conflit à venir. La population est primitive et numériquement peu nombreuse. : Carnet de bord du capitaine, coefficient espace-temps 3198.4: Nous avons atteint Organia et nous sommes en orbite d'attente. Il n'y a aucun signe d'hostilité dans cette zone. En route, l'Enterprise est attaqué par surprise, mais parvient à répliquer et à détruire l'agresseur. Starfleet envoie un message code 1: les hostilités sont ouvertes, maintenant la mission s'avère bien plus difficile. James Kirk se prépare pour visiter la planète, laissant le lieutenant Hikaru Sulu responsable, avec des instructions spécifiques si la flotte klingonne apparaît. Kirk et Spock arrivent au milieu d'une société primitive et agraire – dont les personnes semblent curieusement insouciantes au sujet des visiteurs se matérialisant au milieu d'eux. Ils sont salués par Ayelborne. Kirk demande à parler à quelqu'un qui incarne une autorité, et Ayelborne lui indique qu'il est président du Conseil des aînés. Kirk, s'adressant au Conseil, est confondu. Le conseil déclare qu'ils n'ont aucun besoin de protection. Ils ne croient simplement pas que les Klingons envahiront leur monde et asserviront leurs personnes, détruisant leur culture et leur façon de vivre. Spock constate qu'il n'y a eu aucun avancement, aucun progrès sur ce monde que son tricordeur puisse mesurer, depuis des milliers d'année. Soudain, la flotte klingonne arrive – le conseiller Trefayne semble de fait averti avant même que Spock puisse le confirmer avec son tricordeur. Les Klingons : Carnet de bord du capitaine, coefficient espace-temps 3201.7: M. Spock et moi sommes pris au piège sur Organia, planète qui subit une occupation parles forces de l'empire klingon. Les Organiens nous ont fourn des vêtements locaux dans l'espoir qu'on nous prenne pour des indigènes. L'Enterprise est forcé de partir, laissant Kirk et Spock parmi une armée de Klingons, menée par Kor. Les Organiens fournissent un habillement pour se cacher, mais prennent les armes de leurs visiteurs de la Fédération. Kirk est maintenant "Baroner", un citoyen, alors que Spock est un revendeur en kevas et trillium. Dégoûté par les sourires constants qu'il voit autour de lui, Kor choisit le seul homme "sans sourire" qu'il a trouvé pour être son lien avec la population civile : Kirk. En attendant, Spock est pris pour être interrogé – en tant que Vulcan, il pourrait être un espion. L'examen ne perce pas l'identité de Spock, et il est libéré. Avec Kirk, ils complotent pour organiser une résistance. Pour ce faire, ils détruisent une réserve de munitions – et ils découvrent que les Organiens sont contre tout acte de destruction. Kirk, pensant qu'ils ont peur, dédaigne leur désir d'éviter la violence ; ils répondent qu'il ne les comprend simplement pas. Malheureusement, le discours passionné, de Kirk, est surpris par Kor, qui a la chambre du Conseil sous surveillance. Kor projette d'interroger Kirk avec le "tamis d'esprit", mais Ayelborne trahit l'identité de Kirk. Kirk et Spock sont emprisonnés et menacés. Mais Ayelborne reste placide, assurant Kirk qu'aucun mal ne lui sera fait. Kirk et Kor discutent idéologie ; Kor semble heureux que l'univers soit plein des personnes qui n'aiment pas les Klingons. Il estime que la survie doit être gagnée, et a le goût des défis. Kirk a seulement douze heures pour répondre aux questions sur son vaisseau; après cela, il sera soumis au "tamis d'esprit" et tué. Il reste 6h43 quand tout à coup, la porte de la cellule s'ouvre et Ayelborne leur offrant de s'en aller... Kor est furieux, et ordonne de tuer 200 otages. Kirk est horrifié, mais les Organiens restent impassibles. Kirk et Spock reprennent de force leurs armes et sortent se battre. Après leur départ, les membres du conseil ont une étrange conversation... Ils décident d'agir pour empêcher les Klingons et les hommes de Starfleet de se nuire. Pendant que Kirk et Spock commencent leur assaut sur la forteresse de Kor, les Organiens commencent à se concentrer... Les vrais Organiens Kirk et Spock prennent en otage Kor, et apprennent que la flotte de la Fédération est en route – le destin de la galaxie sera décidée pour les 10 000 années à venir, très bientôt. Les gardes Klingon surgissent, et juste comme un combat commence, personne peut tenir une arme, ou frappez... Même la tentative de Kor d'utiliser une arme improvisée échoue. Toutes les armes, des deux flottes, sont trop chaudes pour être utilisées. C'est l'intervention des Organiens. Ils ont mis fin à la violence. Les instruments de la violence sont inutiles ; pour les deux flottes. Les deux côtés doivent accepter de cesser les hostilités, ou leurs forces armées seront neutralisées. Les Organiens sont plus qu'ils ne semblent – bien davantage. Ils exigent le départ de leurs visiteurs. Les Organiens dévoilent leur vraie nature: il y a des millions d'années, ils étaient humanoïdes. Mais ils ont évolué au delà du besoin de corps physiques. Tout – leurs corps, les bâtiments, tout a été construit pour fournir des points de référence aux visiteurs mais n'a aucune réalité. Production ---- * Premier manuscrit: 3 janvier 1967 * Projet définitif révisé: 23 janvier 1967 * Tournage: Fin janvier 1967 Acteurs et personnages * Kor devait apparaître dans et , mais John Colicos était indisponible et d'autres personnages de Klingon ont été écrits. Un manuscrit a été écrit pour Kor pour la quatrième saison, qui a été décommandée, et il n'a jamais obtenu sa chance d'apparaître encore (bien que, Kor soit dans , mais doublé par James Doohan). Colicos était également la personne qui a donné aux Klingons leur peau noire et leur look poilu. Il a dit qu'il avait rechercher le regard de Genghis Khan. Il a par la suite repris son rôle dans . * Leonard H. McCoy et Montgomery Scott n'apparaissent pas dans cet épisode. Avec et , c'est l'un des trois seuls épisodes avec les deux pilotes dans lesquels McCoy n'apparaît pas. C'était également la dernière non-apparition de McCoy dans TOS. * En dépit de ses affirmations à plusieurs conventions, Vic Lundin n'est pas le premier Klingon à être vu entrant avant Kor. Une observation attentive de la scène sur DVD indique qu'en effet deux Klingons entrent avant Kor, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'est Lundin. Sans compter que les premiers Klingons vus dans cet épisode étaient ceux marchants dans la cour juste avant la scène de l'entrée de Kor. * Dans le manuscrit, les Klingons ont été décrits simplement en tant que "Oriental, visage dur." * On peut voir David Hughes dans plusieurs séquences récitant son dialogue avec les autres acteurs, essayant de ne pas manquer sa "réplique". Assez curieusement, cela marche parfaitement, depuis son personnage, Trefayne, pourrait prévoir l'avenir. Histoire * Ayelborne mentionne qu'à l'avenir, la fédération et les Klingons seraient des amis et donc travailleraient ensemble, tout deviendra vrai. * C'est le dernier épisode dans lequel le terme "Vulcanian" est employé pour se rapporter à Vulcans. * Dans le manuscrit, le village d'Organian a été modelé à partir de vieux villages anglais, avec les huttes couvertes de chaume, les ruelles boueuses, etc... * L'expression de Spock "de l'énergie pure" pour décrire la vraie nature des Organians est utilisée dans la chanson "What's On Your Mind". * Le titre de l'épisode vient de "The Life and Adventures of Nicholas Nickleby" par Charles Dickens: "c'est une errance de la pitié qui m'amène ici. Priez, laissez-moi m'en acquitter." is an errand of mercy which brings me here. Pray, let me discharge it." * L'épisode de Stargate SG-1 "The Nox", avec Armin Shimerman, a des détails très proches de cet épisode. Les protagonistes essayant de protéger une société apparemment faible et primitive, contre des envahisseurs impitoyables. A la fin les étrangers indiquent qu'ils sont beaucoup plus puissants qu'ils ne semblent, et qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment en danger. * Le comics édité en avril 2007, "Blood Will Tell" #1: "Against Their Nature" qui raconte cette histoire du point de vue de Klingon. Décors et accessoires * Dans cet épisode on voit le tout premier aspect des Klingons. * Le baldric, que Kor a porté, a été réutilisé pour Worf pendant la première saison de TNG. Certainement il ressemble étroitement à celui usé par Kang en "Day of the Dove". Quand il a été exhibé à la "Smithsonian Institution" lors de la rétrospective "Star Trek" en 1990, on pouvait clairement voir qu'il était en toile de jute, peinte en or. * Le même objet exposé a prouvé que les boucles des ceintures de Klingon étaient des morceaux d'emballage, avec de l'argent peint sur les bulles pour ressembler à des goujons en métal. * C'est l'un des deux seuls épisodes qui montrent un communicateur Klingon, qui est semblable, mais plus petit, à la version de Starfleet (vu quand Kor entre en contact avec sa flotte). L'autre épisode est . Le communicateur a été réutilisé dans la version Eminian dans " . * Les pistolets soniques disrupteurs de "A Taste of Armageddon" sont réutilisés et retouchés, d'abord employés ici par les Klingons et plus tard par les Romuliens. * La porte du village d'Organia, où Ayelborne salue Kirk et Spock, devrait sembler familière – c'est la porte du château de Rigel VII dans . Les escaliers sur lesquels se trouvent le Klingon lorsque Spock et Kirk tirent dessus sont le même décor où Christopher Pike a combattu les "Kaylar" dans le pilote original. Des parties de l'ensemble de village d'Organian sont également vues dans et . * Les vues d'Enterprise frappé par des impulsions magnétiques étaient des images de boules d'énergie heurtant le vaisseau, qui seront réutilisées pour l'oiseau-de-proie klingon dans le . Les images d'Enterprise tirant étaient également une réutilisation, cette fois où les projectiles blancs seraient des phaseurs, quoique sous d'autres aspects c'est le même effet qui représente des torpilles de photon. * Les boîtes dans la décharge de munitions klingonne étaient simplement les récipients peints de carton ondulé. Version remasterisée * La version remixée de "Errand of Mercy" a été diffusée pendant le week-end du 12 mai 2007. Les nouveaux effets sont les images d'Organia vue d'orbite, remplaçant les images habituelles utilisées pour représenter d'autres planètes comme Alfa 177, M-113, et Gothos. La bataille klingonne a été sensiblement augmentée, avec des projectiles d'une flotte de croiseurs de classe D7 bombardant l'Enterprise avec les tirs d'armes colorées en bleu. Les Organiens eux-mêmes ont été également modifiés, avec plus d'infographie, de raffinements insérés dans l'épisode, ils sont demeurés proche de leur aspect originel. http://trekmovie.com/2007/05/12/errand-of-mercy-screenshots/ TOS planet high orbit.jpg|Organia... → Organia.jpg|...sa remasterisation USS Enterprise-D7 face off.jpg|L Enterprise face à des classes D7 (Création pour la remasterisation) Anecdotes et autres informations Incohérences * La VQ 'prononce' "Kligon" ou... "Klicon" au lieu de "Klingon". * Pour la VQ il reste 6h 53 minutes à Kirk au lieu de 6h 43 minutes, au moment de son évasion. * Pour la VQ l'exécution des otages est la loi n°8 au lieu de n°4. * Pour la VQ Spock et Kirk ont 7838,7 chances contre une d'assommer les gardes au lieu de 7824,7. * Pour la VQ tous les instruments de violence sont à 380° au lieu de 350°. Marchandisage Épisode à retrouver sur * Star Trek: The Original Series (betamax) * Star Trek: The Original Series (blu-ray) * Star Trek: The Original Series (DVD) * Star Trek: The Original Series (VHS) Star Trek 2, Bantam.jpg|Novélisation / 1968 / "Star Trek 2: Errand of Mercy" / James Blish / Bantam Books ; Éditions francophones Le duel, claude lefrancq éditeurs.jpg|Novélisation / 1991 / "Star Trek: Le duel - Une mission secourable" / Claude Lefrancq Editeur 1ères diffusions francophones * En France le 06/03/1983 sur TF1 * Au Québec en 1971 * En Suisse en 2003 sur la Télévision Suisse Romande (Il est possible qu'une plus vieille diffusion ait eu lieu) Production francophone * Frédérique Bellec - Traductrice pour les sous-titres DVD Citations Kirk : (après l'annonce de la guerre) "La détente a été pressée... Nous devons y arriver avant que le marteau tombe." Ayelborne : "C'est notre façon de vivre, capitaine." Kirk : "C'est la première chose qui sera perdue... Je suis désolé... je suis un soldat, pas un diplomate. Je peux seulement vous dire la vérité." Kor : (à Kirk à propos de Spock) "Avons-nous un bélier parmi les moutons ? Vous vous opposez à ce que nous l'arrêtions ?" "Baroner" Kirk : "Il n'a rien fait." Kor : "Venant d'un Organien, c'est pratiquement un acte de rébellion. (au conseil) Ainsi vous me souhaitez la bienvenue ; souhaitez-vous la bienvenue également (à Kirk)?" "Baroner" Kirk : "Vous êtes ici ; il n'y a rien que je puisse y faire." Kor : "Bonne, honnête haine – très rafraîchissant." Kor : "Je ne fais pas confiance aux hommes qui sourient trop..." Kor : "Nous Klingons avons une réputation de brutalité ; vous constaterez qu'elle est méritée. Si un Klingon est tué, mille Organians mourront. J'en ai donné l'ordre. C'est clair ?" Ayelborne : "Je vous assure ; notre peuple ne veut que la paix. Nous ne vous causerons aucun ennui." Kor : "J'en suis sûr, vous pas ." Kor : "Vous n'aimez pas être poussé... Très bien. Vous pouvez être un homme avec qui je peux traiter, Baroner." Kirk : "Je suis un soldat, pas un diplomate !" Kor : (à Kirk, vantant sa machine à interroger) "Aimeriez-vous essayer notre petit "chercheur de vérité" ? ... C'est un tamis d'esprit -- ou, un briseur d'esprit, selon la force employée. Nous pouvons enregistrer chaque pensée, chaque connaissances dans le cerveau d'un homme. Bien sûr, quand beaucoup de force est employée, l'esprit est vidé... de manière permanente, j'en ai peur. Ce qui reste est plus végétal qu'humain." Kor : (après avoir surpris les propos de "Baroner" Kirk) "Toujours c'est le brave qui meurt, les soldats ! J'espère que vous continuerez de savourer la douceur écoeurante de vos vies ; vous me dégoûtez !" Kirk : (à Ayelborne) "Je suis habitué à l'idée de mourir. Mais je n'ai aucun désir de mourir pour des gens comme vous." Kor : "Je ne vous blâme pas, capitaine." Kor : (à Kirk) "Le fait est, j'ai une grande admiration pour votre Starfleet. Un remarquable instrument. Et je dois confesser aussi une certaine admiration pour vous." Kor : "Vous de la Fédération nous ressemblez beaucoup." Kirk : "Nous n'avons rien en commun. Nous sommes une démocratie." Kor : "Je ne pense pas aux mineurs différences idéologiques. Je pense que nous sommes similaires en tant qu'espèces. ... Deux tigres, prédateurs, chasseurs... tueurs." Kor : "Parlez-moi de la retraite de votre vaisseau." Kirk : (sourires)"Allez grimper dans un arbre." Kor : "Je pourrais obtenir ce que je veux par notre scanner d'esprit, mais il resterait tellement peu de votre esprit. Je ne désire pas vous voir devenir un légume. Cet ami à vous, le Vulcain ; il semble avoir la capacité de bloquer notre scanner. Je pense que je découvrirai pourquoi – quand je l'aurai disséqué. Votre ami, tué, vous, un légume mental. Pas une perspective plaisante, capitaine ! Sauf si vous me disiez tout ce que je veux savoir... Douze heures, capitaine." Kirk : "Cela prendra plus longtemps que cela." Kor : "Plus longtemps que cela que je n'attendrai pas. Je vous respecte, capitaine, mais c'est la guerre – un jeu où les Klingons jouent pour gagner." Ayelborne : (libérant Kirk et Spock) "Vos ravisseurs projettent de vous faire violence, et cela nous ne pouvons pas le permettre." Kor : "Déjà assez dur d'être un gouverneur, mais gouverner une population de moutons !" Ayelborne : "Pendant que je me tiens ici, je me tiens sur la planète d'origine de l'empire Klingon... et sur la planète d'origine de la Fédération. Je vais mettre fin à cette guerre insensée." Claymare : "Personne n'est mort ici... depuis des milliers d'années." Kirk : "Personne n'a le droit de nous dicter..." Kor : "... Ou à nous ! Kirk : "Comment manipuler nos relations interstellaires ! Nous avons le droit..." Ayelborne : "De faire la guerre ? De tuer des millions de personnes innocentes ? De détruire la vie sur une échelle planétaire ? Est-ce cela que vous défendez ?" Kirk : (embarrassé)"... Et bien, personne ne veut la guerre... mais il y a des moyens appropriés. Les peuples ont le droit d'arranger leurs propres affaires. Éventuellement nous pourrions..." Ayelborne : "Éventuellement, vous pourriez avoir la paix, mais seulement après des millions de morts. En vérité, dans le futur, vous et les Klingons deviendront vite amis." Kor : "Jamais !" Claymare : "Nous ne souhaitons pas sembler inhospitaliers mais vous devez partir." Ayelborne : "Oui, s'il vous plait, laissez-nous. La seule présence d'êtres comme vous-mêmes nous est intensément douloureuse." Kirk : "Que voulez-vous dire, par des "êtres comme vous-mêmes" ?" Ayelborne : "Il y a des millions d'années, nous étions humanoïdes comme vous-mêmes. Mais nous nous sommes développés au-delà du besoin de corps physique. Ce que vous voyez, est une apparence... à votre usage." Spock : "Fascinant... pure énergie... pure pensée..." Kirk : (discutant de l'intervention des Organiens) "Et bien, commandant, je devine que cela met fin à la guerre. Évidemment, les Organiens ne vont pas nous laisser combattre." Kor : "Une honte, capitaine. Elle aurait été glorieuse !" Kirk : (à Spock) "Je suis embarrassé. J'étais furieux que les Organiens arrêtent une guerre que je ne voulais pas. Nous pensons que nous sommes les plus puissants êtres de l'univers. Il est troublant de découvrir que c'est faux." Spock : "Capitaine, cela a pris des millions d'années aux Organiens pour évoluer jusqu'à ce stade... Même les dieux ne sont pas apparus en une nuit." Thèmes et valeurs * Les Klingons. Les Organiens. * Les possibilités d'évolution de l'espèce humaine. * La non-violence. Acteurs / Personnages Personnages principaux *William Shatner est James T. Kirk * Majel Barrett est Christine Chapel *James Doohan est Montgomery Scott *DeForest Kelley est Leonard McCoy *Nichelle Nichols est Uhura *Leonard Nimoy est Spock *George Takei est Hikaru Sulu Autres personnages * John Abbott est Ayelborne * David Hillary Hughes est Trefayne * Peter Brocco est Claymare * John Colicos est Kor * Eddie Paskey est Leslie * Victor Lundin est le premier lieutenant Klingon * George Sawaya est le second lieutenant Klingon * Walt Davis est un soldat Klingon * Bobby Bass est un garde Klingon * Gary Combs est un garde Klingon * Bill Blackburn est un garde Klingon Références * Galaxie (planètes, phénomènes...): Organia / planète de classe M / planète pénitentiaire / Qo'noS / quadrant / Vulcain (planète) * Espèces intelligentes et organisations: Humain / humanoïde de classe D- / Klingon > Empire klingon / Organien > Conseil des aînés / Starfleet command (Etat-major de la flotte) / Vulcain (Vulcanien) * Personnages: Klingons inconnus (23ème siècle) * Vaisseaux, stations et engins: / vaisseaux inconnus de classe D7 * Armement et technologie: console de combat / / détecteur de vérité (briseur d'esprit - chercheur de vérité - détecteur de pensées - filtre à esprit) / grenade à retardement * Autres: alerte code un (message code 1) / alerte générale / amibe / Ancien (Organia) / Arménie / bande directive codée / baronnier / Belgique / camp de travail / cerveau esprit / chambre d'examen (salle d'interrogatoire) / chèvre organienne / espion / guerre Fédération-Klingon (2267) / kevas / loup / mouton (brebis) / premier officier (officier en second) / loi klingonne: loi d'occupation n°4 (Ordre spécial d'occupation n°4 8) / otage / pincement neural vulcain / Traité de paix organien / trillium / Unité XY-75847 XY-85749 Liens externes * Errand of mercy sur StarTrek.com {| table class="browser" |- | class="prev" style="background: #F2B236;" | Episode précédent produit: | class="topic" rowspan="2" style="background: #F2B236;" | Episodes de TOS Saison 1 | class="next" style="background: #F2B236;" | Episode suivant produit: |- | class="prev" style="background: #F2B236;" | Episode précédent diffusé: | class="next" style="background: #F2B236;" | Episode suivant diffusé: de:Kampf um Organia en:Errand of Mercy (episode) es:Errand of Mercy it:Missione di pace (episodio) ja:クリンゴン帝国の侵略（エピソード） nl:Errand of Mercy pl:Errand of Mercy Category:Episodes TOS